Momentos Unicos
by Lord zoa
Summary: Coleccion de One-shot, basado en mi otro Fic Amores inesperados. este apartado contendra las escenas lemon para quienes gusten de este genero, si quieren saber mas de como llega Ash con sus chicas a estos momentos, los invito a leer mi otro fic
1. Capitulo 20,5

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigó Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un One-shot muy especial, ya qué en mí fic Amores Inesperados afirme desdé él inició que no incluiría Lemon, por ahí me imaginó qué dejé con la duda de cómo fue la noche especial de Ash y Luna, por esa razón más aparté qué me llegó la inspiración he decidido escribir lo que pasó en ése momento.

Antes dé ir a está pequeña historia con Lemon los invitó a leer el fic principal de está historia, por sí quieren saber bien cómo fue qué llegaron a este momento.

Para definir también en donde se hubica está parte, pondré él número del cap dónde inició mas el punto cinco ¿cómo es esto? simple, posiblemente no se dé en mi fic sólo una oportunidad de lemon con las chicas del harem, puede que con las demás también por esa razón este será él apartadó dónde colocaré dichas partes y con la numeración que les daré se ubiquen mejor en la historia, pero también aquí les afirmó qué no habrá actualización muy seguido, éste apartado estará basado en el otro fic y todo lo aquí mostrado en cierta forma estará conectado, también no serán varios one-shot con sólo una chica aré uno con cada una de la (aún hay una que no me decido sí será parte del harem) chicas que estarán involucradas por eso sólo habrá ésa mis cantidad de one-shot en esta colección, en fin no los aburro más vamos al primer cap Lemon de Amores Inesperados.

Para aclarar al personaje la Luna aqui contada es la chica que uso de imagen de perfil

* * *

Capítulo 20.5 Noche especial, AshxLuna(OC)

Ash llevaba entré sus brazos a Luna cómo sí una damisela fuera, a ella la tomó por sorpresa tal acción pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba ése trató.

La colocó sobré la cama matrimonial con forma de corazón con sutileza, ella sé acomodó para permitirle a Ash estar lo más cerca de ella, él se posicionó sobré Luna, por primera vez ella experimentaba él peso dé alguien mas sobré su ser.

Ash colocó su manó derecha en su mejilla, fue acercando su rostro al de ella y sin decir palabra alguna unió sus labios con su ahora amante.

Luna al sentir aquel contactó cerró sus ojos y lo correspondió, él besó era lento, pero poco a poco sé fue intensificando, sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha sin cuartel, también comenzaron a darse ligueras mordidas en sus labios.

Ash comenzó a deslizar su manó que sostenía la mejilla de Luna, con suavides y lentitud, paso por su cuello, delinio su suave piel con sus dedos, poco a poco sé abrió caminó en la bata blanca qué ella traía, en cuanto sintió aquel bulto suave qué él ya conocía, empezó a apretarlo un poco, pero no tan fuerte, mientras al mismo tiempo movía en circulos su manó.

Al sentir qué Ash amansaba su seno derecho, Luna sé separo del beso qué sostenía y dio un ligero gemido, aquél tacto en otras ocasiones le hubiera molestado pero ahora sentía un placer qué no había experimentado antes.

Aquella reacción dé Luna le pareció dulce a Ash y comenzó a besarla en su cuello, cosa qué nuevamente hizo que ella soltará otro ligero gemido.

—Aaa no aa no pue aa puedo creer que esto aaa se aa sienta tan bien—Dijo Luna entre gemidos y algo excitada.

Duraron así unos cinco minutos, él calor qué sentían era más dé lo que podrían soportar, se separaron un momento para quitarse sus batas.

Luna quedó frente a Ash totalmente desnuda, sé le notaba apena totalmente sonrojada, él veía con detalle los pequeños pero bien formados senos de la chica, sus pezones rosados se notaban erectos, fue bajando poco a poco más su vista dio un ligero vistazo a su vientre y detuvo su mirada cuándo vio su vagina, para su sorpresa estaba depilada por lo que podía ver cómo está estaba con los labios mayores cerrados, sé notaba completamente su virginidad.

Por su parte Luna observó a Ash, notó qué tenía algo dé músculos, pensó qué era tal vez resultado de todo el tiempo qué ha viajado, bajó su vista hasta ver él ya erecto pené de Ash, sólo una palabra llegó a su mente al ver eso, grande.

—Eres hermosa Luna— comentó Ash tranquilo, aquéllas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas.

—Gracias Ash—Respondió apenada Luna—Aunque puede qué mis pechos no sean tan grandes cómo los de Star esperó que te gusten—confesó aún apenada pero ahora no entendía ni ella misma por que lo decía.

Ash levantó él mentón dé la chica para qué sus vistas se entrelazarán.

—No se porque dices eso Luna—comentó Ash—yo pienso qué eres perfecta así, no tienes por que compararte con alguien mas—confesó con serenidad y seguridad—eres una bella joya, eres una bella esmeralda—Alago con dulzura a su ahora amante.

Aquellas palabras hicieron qué el corazón de la joven se acelerará, no esperaba qué Ash le dedicará ésas palabras.

Sin decir nada más nuevamente se besaron, Luna abrazó a Ash del cuello y el la tomo de la cintura y cayeron nuevamente en la cama.

Tras separarse dé ése beso también soltaron su abrazo y Ash apreto un poco el pecho izquierdo de Luna y comenzó a chupar él pezón dé este, mientras al mismo tiempo pellizca con suavidad su pezón derecho.

Nuevamente Luna se estremeció, sentía qué eso no podía ser real, aquél chico que siempre consideró un pervertido no mostraba signos de sólo buscar su propia satisfacción, él la procuraba a ella, por instinto ella sujetó la cabeza dé Ash, quería que el le succionara lo más fuerte posible y con la otra mano se aferró a las cobijas de la cama.

Ash dejó dé pellizcar su pezón y comenzó a recorer su mano, con sus dedos delinio el vientre de Luna, mantuvo su mano a esa altura unos segundos, acarició sutilmente ésa parte antes de bajar su mano más, él quería qué ella disfrutará él momento pero sobretodo que estuviera cómoda.

Posó sus dedos en su vagina, comenzó a estimularla al mantener un ritmó lento de arriba a bajo con sus dedos.

Luna no paraba de gemir, los tratos que el le daba la tenían loca, no le importaba nada sólo quería qué el disfrutará de ella, sólo decía una cosa entré gemidos, el nombré dé Ash.

El la estímulo de esa forma hasta qué sintió que sus fluidos comenzaban a salir, ahí el se separó de ella dejándola confundida por su repentina separación.

Sé colocó entré sus piernas, el las colocó en sus hombros y acercó su rostro a la parte más íntima de ella.

—Luna tienes un dulce olor—Comentó Ash tranquilo.

—¿en verdad lo crees?—Preguntó Luna avergonzada y exitada.

Ash no le respondió el sé acercó a su vagina y comenzó a besarla, él lamía cada parte, no quería dejar rincón sin recorrer.

Luna ante esa nueva sensación arqueó su cuerpo, el placer qué sentía era indescriptible, sintió cómo el la explotaba con sus labios, con su lengua su parte más íntima, sintió cómo entraba y salía la lengua dé el.

Ash mantuvo un ritmo rápido ahora, su lengua entraba y salía de su vagina, entré ésos movimientos ahora notó un pequeño bulto rosado el cual comenzó a succionar, aumentando más los gemidos de la chica, Ash había encontrado el clítoris de Luna.

Ella no lo soportó más, con ambas manos sujetó la cabeza de Ash y lo jalaba lo mas que podía a ella, fue así hasta qué llego el momento, sintió un extrañó hormigueo en todo su ser, el cual desapareció con un ligero gritó, ella tuvo su primer orgasmo y término corriéndose en el rostro de Ash.

Ash al sentir aquellos fluidos de ella se excitó, aver probado su sabor encendieron una flama dentro de él, por su parte Luna sólo estaba algo agitada, su respiración era fuerte.

Ash sé levantó colocó su pené sobré la vagina de Luna, ella al sentir eso abrió lo mas que pudo sus piernas, el momento estaba ya por ocurrir, estaba ya por perder su virginidad, estaba por pasar de ser sólo una niña a toda una mujer.

Ash frotó su pené en su vagina lo lubricaba con los fluidos de ella, duro con esa acción durante varios minutos.

—Ash ya no seas malo y haslo de una vez— Grito Luna con algo de desesperación.

Ash ante las palabras de ella comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, ella sentía como centímetro a centímetro entraba en su interior, le dolía un poco pero el éxtasis que sentía era mayor, una vez dentro de ella un hiló de sangré salió dé su vagina.

Ash se preocupó por ella, pero le afirmó que era eso normal ésa era la prueba dé qué le entregó a el su más grande tesoro, su virginidad.

Sé mantuvieron inmóviles unos minutos, durante ese tiempo ambos no dejaban dé besarse al estiló Kalos, acción que aumento sus ancias.

Ash ahora comenzó a succionar el pezón derecho de Luna mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente su cadera.

Luna no tardó en caer en los placeres del coito, sumando a eso la succión qué le daba no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza.

—aaa ma aa mas aa más, qui aa quier aa quiero más — decía entre gemidos Luna, la sensación dé ser penetrada la volvieron totalmente loca.

Entre lazó sus piernas en las caderas de Ash y lo apretaba, ella quería sentirlo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Ash soltó la succión qué le daba y se acomodó en el agarré de Luna y aumentó la velocidad.

—Luna siento que voy a acabar— Comentó Ash mientras aumentaba la velocidad dé sus embestidas.

—Esta bien Ash aa, yo también estoy apuntó, deja salir todo dentro de mí— respondió Luna.

Sin oponerse a lo dicho por ella, Ash aumento lo mas qué pudo la velocidad hasta qué no lo soportó más, liberó su descarga dentro de ella.

Luna al sentir su primer copulación, sentir su interior cálido, término corriéndose también, su lengua la sacó y se podía ver su aliento.

Una vez qué terminaron Luna liberó sus piernas dé las caderas de Ash, el se separó de ella, ahí algo de su semen comenzó a salir de ella.

Ash se recostó a su lado y se dieron un ligero beso.

—Eso fue muy rico Ash—Comentó Luna agitada.

—Me alegró qué lo ayas disfrutado Luna—Dijo Ash también agitado.

—Así fue Ash—Respondió Luna tranquila—pero no sólo debería ser yo quién la pase bien, no sería justo.

Tras decir eso ella no dejó que Ash dijera nada, Luna simplemente lo convenció de que se sentará en la cama, una vez estuvo el en posición, ella se inclinó, colocó el pené de Ash entré sus pechos, apretó con fuerza con sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo, movía sus senos de arriba a abajo.

—Tu me diste el gustó Ash así qué quiero que tu también lo tengas—confesó Luna y mientras realizaba ésa acción con sus senos introdujo la punta del pené de Ash en su boca.

Ash nuevamente no pudo responder, el placer que ahora ella le daba era único para el.  
Duraron así unos minutos hasta qué Ash afirmó que estaba por correrse otra vez.

Ante ésa afirmación Luna dejó su tarea le dio la espalda.

—Esperó qué no sea pronto aún—comentó Luna excitada—pero el único lugar dónde puedes liberar tu semen es dentro de mi—tras decir eso ella se sentó en las piernas de Ash y sé aseguró de qué el pené de el entrara de nuevo en su vagina.

Ash no la cuestionó su instinto sólo le decía qué siguiera, una vez que ella se acomodó comenzó a mover sus caderas, Ash por su parte también comenzó a moverlas, ambos avían logrado un ritmó que los mantenía unidos en cada embestida.

Ash sin titubear, con su mano derecha comenzó a tocar el clitores de ella y con la mano izquierda comenzó a pellizcar su pezón izquierdo y cómo parte del plató lamia su espalda.

Ambos nuevamente terminaron con la mente en blanco todo lo que querían era sentir aquél momento, querían asegurarse de recordar todo a detalle, la lujuria era demasiado para ellos.

Después dé unos minutos se corrieron ambos nuevamente, permaneciendo juntos hasta el final.

Luna se levantó y sólo veía ahora el semen de Ash escurrirse de sus entrañas, de verdad consideraba la posibilidad de volverse adicta a ésa sensación.

Pero su pensamiento duró poco dado a que Ash ahora la tomó la colocó contra la pared apretando así su rostro pero sobre todo sus pechos.

Sin decirle nada el la penetró por tercera vez, ella al sentir qué entraba otra vez no lo detuvo, dejó qué tomará el control, la sujetó de su cadera y comenzó embestirla nuevamente.

Todo lo qué se oía hora eran sus gemidos, el placer del sexo fue demasiado para ambos y de verdad les gustaba esa sensación.

Después de varios minutos Ash se corrió nuevamente dentro de ella, quién también no lo soportó más y se corrió al mismo tiempo que el.

Aquella noche había sido única, no se arrepentían de nada, regresaron a la cama, pero como al inició Ash la cargó entre sus brazos como una damisela la colocó en la cama, la cubrió con las sábanas, después el se recostó a su lado y también se cubrio con aquellas sabanas.

Ambos se dieron otro libero besó, Luna se acomodó en el pecho de Ash y así ambos dejaron qué el sueño los tomara.

* * *

Bien amigos hasta aqui llega este one-shot, esperó les aya gustado.

Como dije éste apartadó estará ligado a mi otro fic por lo que tengan por seguro que cuando llegue el momento de las demás chicas aquí lo podrán conocer.

Nos vemos en otra ocasión.


	2. Capitulo 29,5

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su buen amigo Lord Zoa y hoy les traigo el segundo One-shot Lemon de mi fic principal Amores Inesperados, espero les guste.

Capitulo 29.5: Placer Involuntario, AshxCess Chan (OC).

Al llegar a la habitación de Twoearle estaba sin palabras ya que Cess Chan sólo tenía puesta una lencería roja de encaje, su mirada mostraba lujuria.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo Twoearle lo empujó asia ella ocasionando que cayeran en su cama, por su parte ella se sentó en una silla cercana, no sin antes de asegurarse de que cerró por completo su habitación.

—Antes de que preguntes— Tomó la palabra Twoearle— Cess Chan se tomó mi brebaje especial por lo que su excitación es alta ahora, la única forma de ayudarla es que la hagas sentir bien.

—¿Como pudo pasar?— Preguntó Ash sorprendido y antes de darse cuenta su mano derecha terminó apretando el seno de Cess Chan, haciendo que gimiera.

—Ash sólo calla y sigue— Pidió Cess Chan excitada.

—No podemos hacer ésto Cess Chan— Afirmó Ash e intentó levantarse, pero Cess Chan logra sostener su mano para mantenerlo en su seno derecho.

—No te atreves a huir ahora, no sabes cuánto he esperado por esto— Declaró Cess Chan con impaciencia.

Al ver todo eso la profesora Twoearle solo suspiró.

—Ash ya te lo dije ella está así por un afrodisíaco— Dijo Twoearle sin mostrar emoción— Si no la ayudas a liberar la excitación de este podría salir de aquí y alguien le sacaría provecho sin dudar.

Ante esas palabras Ash sólo observó a su amiga podía verlo sus ojos reflejaban deseó pero a la vez no parecía ser ella misma.

—¿Lo único que tengo que hacer es calmarla verdad?— Preguntó Ash y Twoearle solo le afirmó que así era— Cess Chan te ayudaré, no dejaré que nadie se aproveché de ti- Afirmó con seguridad— Tu has estado conmigo desde hace anos junto con Star así que sin importar que yo las protegeré aún de ustedes mismas.

—Ash— Susurró Cess Chan mostrando lo último que le quedaba de cordura dado a los efectos del brebaje— ¡Deja de hablar y tómame de una vez!— ordenó sin mostrar ya conciencia alguna.

Ante estas palabras Ash se paró dejando desanimada a Cess Chan por su acto, sin embargo antes de que pudiera recriminar algo.

Ash la tomó del brazo y la jaló sutilmente, se aseguró de dejarla parada luego se colocó detrás de ella, dio la impresión de que la abrazaría pero lo que realmente hizo fue posicionar sus manos en ambos senos de la chica y comenzó a dar pequeños masajes en ellos por encima de su sostén rojo con encajes blancos en la parte superior.

Cess Chan sólo comenzó a dar ligeros gemidos dado al placer que sentía por aquel tacto, estaba realmente muy sensible dado a la anterior bebida ya que con tan poco que hacía Ash ella aumentaba sus gemidos.

Por su parte Twoearle sólo observó la escena un poco sorprendida, con tan solo aver tomado la decisión de ayudar a su amiga mostraba el saber que puntos atacar.

Pudo ella observar como Ash no le permitía a Cess Chan moverse mientras ahora con su mano derecha comenzaba a soltar el sostén de Cess Chan, la inmovilización era tal que los brazos de ella estaban asia abajo, con cuidado y dulzura lo deslizó.

—Tengo que admitir que tiene talento para esto— Pensó Twoearle con calma.

Cess Chan por su parte solo disfrutaba como Ash frotaba sus manos en sus brazos mientras retiraba su prenda, una vez que cayó el volvió a su punto de ataque anterior.

Comenzó a rodear sus dos pezones rosados con un dedo cada uno, ya que daban estos ligeros giros en la circunferencia de éstos.

De nueva cuenta Cess Chan solo disfrutaba de eso, pero las cosas no quedaron solo ahí, después de unos minutos el ahora pellizcaba ésos pezones y los jalaba un poco haciendo que la chica diera ligeros gritos de placer.

Ash sólo observaba los gestos que ella daba, tenía que admitir que los juegos que aprendió con Luna le ayudaban ahora.

Así que sin romper su tarea de dar esos pellizcos y giros en esa parte anatómica pasó a un movimiento un poco más agresivo, comenzó a lamer y dar ligeras mordidas en la oreja izquierda de Cess Chan.

Ella se estremeció al sentir aquél contacto, la experiencia le era totalmente placentera, por lo que en la búsqueda de poder conocer más de esa situacion deslizó su mano derecha detrás de ella, buscando sentir a Ash, no tardó en hacerlo ya que el con aquél trato que le daba estaba totalmente pegado a ella, al sentirlo pudo identificar el pantalón de él y debajo de este se podía sentir algo duró, comenzó a mover su mano en esa zona esperando poder definir mejor aquélla parte.

Ash al sentir aquello no podía negar que se sentía bien, pero su razón logró ser mayor, su tarea no era disfrutar ahora el tenía solo que ayudar a su compañera, así que dio un paso asia tras separándose un poco, pero no rompió sus tactos en si, aquélla acción solo le permitió sentarse en la cama y ocasionó que ella terminará sentada en su regazo.

Twoearle nuevamente podía ver como el no perdía el control, estaba totalmente segura que cualquier otro ya hubiera ido directo al grano dado al estado de la chica, pero él no, el se estaba dando su tiempo para darle placer y a su vez evitaba dejarse llevar.

Ante aquellas caricias y gestos que Cess Chan daba, sabía que no estaba ella lejos de su límite, sabía de antemano la eficacia de su brebaje y al ver que para ella era la primera vez que experentaba aquellos tactos era lógico que no soportaría mucho tiempo.

Por su parte la nueva posición de la pareja ahora la tomó Ash para comenzar a besar el cuello de ella mientras al mismo tiempo con su mano izquierda apretaba, ahora con algo de fuerza, el seno izquierdo, podía sentir los latidos de ella, estaban acelerados sabía que no faltaba mucho, así que su mano derecha se deslizó lentamente por el vientre de ella, bajó con delicadeza hasta su pierna derecha y comenzó a dar simples caricias en esa zona.

Los tratos que le daba Ash dejaron a Cess Chan sin aliento, ella estaba totalmente perdida en aquél placer ahora, su cuerpo entró simplemente en automático ya que al estar sentada en el comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, sintiendo como aquel bulto que sintió antes ahora se frotaba en su trasero.

Estuvieron sólo un par minutos así hasta que ella no lo soporto mas, llegó a su límite, sin decir nada solo soltó un fuerte gemido y su única prenda se humedecía con sus fluidos.

Ash al ver aquél momento de ella con cuidado la separó de el y la recostó en la cama, creía que todo había acabado, si embargo Cess Chan apesar de su estado logró sujetar su brazo.

—Ash apenas empezamos y no hemos ido a la mejor parte— Comento Cess Chan con el tono seductor que le era posible.

Así ella lo soltó luego se colocó en cuatro sobre la cama, meneo su trasero de forma coqueta.

—No me hagas esperar quiero estar unida a ti— Fueron las palabras de Cess Chan.

Ash no sabía que responder, su mente aún se mantenía cuerda, asi que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Se acercó a ella y con ambas manos comenzó a palpar cada rincón de aquellos redondos y bien formados glúteos de ella.

—No puedo negar que se sienten bien— Pensó Ash algo excitado— pero que tonterías digo, no debo perder el control esto es por ayudarla— Se abofeteó mentalmente.

Por tercera vez Twoearle quedó sorprendida por el auto control que Ash mostraba, el nuevamente buscaba solo complacer el cuerpo de Cess Chan y no sacar ventaja de ello, pero a su vez su propio calor corporal comenzaba a subir, tal vez ver aquél espectáculo frente a ella combinado con el alcohol que recorría ahora su sangre la estaban comenzando a excitar, consideraba la idea de unirse a ellos y poder disfrutar ella también.

No podía evitarlo, por unos instantes se imaginó a ella en el lugar de Cess Chan, siendo ella la que recibiera aquellos tratos, así sin que sus dos "actores" se dieran cuenta se comenzó a dar placer ella misma, apretaba con fuerza sus dos senos y asia todo lo posible por no soltar fuertes gemidos para no romper la atmósfera de ellos.

—Ash se siente realmente rico esto— Declaró Cess Chan entre gemidos.

—Espero que de verdad lo estés disfrutando Cess Chan— Respondió Ash mientras ahora apretaba con fuerza ambos glúteos de ella.

—Por supuesto que así lo disfrutó, ya que eres tú— Afirmó Cess Chan.

Así sin más Ash paso a otro movimiento agresivo, acercó su rostro al ano de ella y por encima de su lencería comenzó a besar esa parte.

Nuevamente la chica comenzó a sentir espasmos por todo su ser, no decía palabra alguna solo se dejaba llevar.

Cess Chan dejó caer la parte superior de su cuerpo en la cama, su rostro ya solo mostraba placer absoluto, sus ojos estaban idos, su lengua por fuera y se podía ver si aliento.

Ash mantuvo un ritmo lento en con sus besos pero poco a poco comenzaron a ser más fuertes, lamía la prenda de la chica, sus manos ahora sujetaban con fuerza el trasero de la chica.

Así se mantuvo hasta que Cess Chan se corrió por segunda vez, esperaba que esto fuera ya suficiente pero no era así.

Cess Chan se colocó boca arriba abrió lo más que pudo sus piernas y no apartó para nada si vista de Ash.

El lo sabía era la invitación más directa que una chica podía dar, ella lo incitaba a que entrara en ella.

Pero él no consideraba eso correcto, sabía que ella solo actuaba así por el afrodisíaco así que considero ahora un último movimiento más directo para calmarla.

Aprovechando la posición de ella, se acercó, ella creía que el se acomodaba para hacerla suya, sin embargo el nuevamente tomó ambos senos de la chica con fuerza, el apretón no era tal para lastimar pero si para hacerla gemir, así sin decir nada comenzó a juntar y frotar ambos pezones entre sí, nuevamente el la estaba llevando a otro punto de placentero sin más.

Mantuvo esa acción por unos minutos, luego paso a la segunda fase del plan, comenzó a succionar el pezón derecho mientras el izquierdo lo a mansaba, lamía aquélla parte sin medir la sutileza, se mantuvo así ahora menos tiempo ya que comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuerpo de ella, lamía su vientre, pasó por si ombligo hasta que llegó al lugar más expuesto de ella ahora.

Sólo abrió un poco la prenda de ella, vi los labios superiores de ella cerrados, se podía ver algo de pelo púbico, pero no le dio importancia, comenzó a darle placer oral.

Cess Chan ahora se estremecía por aquélla nueva sensación, podía sentir la lengua de Ash se abría paso por su parte más íntima, por siemple instinto sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de Ash y lo jalaba lo más que podía a así ella.

Ash por su parte continúo con su labor, pero su exploración era para poder tener al descubierto la parte más sensible que ya conocía de las chicas.

Una vez que pudo ver el ya hinchado clítoris de Cess Chan comenzó a besarlo, chuparlo y morderlo, se mantuvo así hasta que la chica no aguantó más, se corrió en el rostro de Ash.

Por su parte el solo se limitó a saborear el jugo de amor de ella, su sabor era diferente al de Luna tenía que admitirlo, pero se mentalizo que no debía disfrutarlo ya que el solo llegó a ese punto por ayudarla a librarse de aquéllas sensaciones.

Se alejó de ella y ahora sí notaba totalmente satisfacción en su rostro, su labor la había terminado.

Por otro lado el no se dio cuenta pero durante ese último momento que le dió a Cess Chan, Twoearle también se había corrido, sin darse cuenta ella de había masturbado, al ver que el ya había terminado quería sentir esos mismos tratos así que sin hacer ruido se acercó a él.

Le confesó estar impresionada de que el logrará llevar a Cess Chan al orgasmo 3 veces sin intimar.

Bien amigos hasta aquí llega el segundo One-shot de esta colección, espero que les aya gustado y perdón por ya no poner la charla final de Ash y Twoearle, pero ya la veía innecesaria ya que está está en el capítulo principal.


End file.
